thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150309085057/@comment-24917038-20150315002732
“Well Lily,” I start. “How old are you?” She hesitates before saying anything. “Sixteen.” “How long have you been here?” She hides her head in her knees and mutters, “Too long… Too long…” “How did you get here?” I must’ve gone too far, as she hugs her legs tightly and refuses to talk. After a few minutes, I try to creep closer. Her head lifts, as she tries to meld into the wall, panicked look in her eyes. When I stop and slip back to Spider, she calms down again. I try to get her to talk again, but she’s back to silence. So instead, I turn to Spider. “What happened?” I ask her. She explains her story. I laugh when she mentions hitting Andria. “They have the twins?” She nods solemnly. “I think that’s why there are so few mutants here. Anyone under eighteen are taken away. They never left!” One thing is bothering me. Spider takes it right out of my mouth. “What do you think will happen to Cole?” Is it just my imagination, or did Lily jump a little? “I don’t know…” I whisper. Poor, little, innocent Cole. He’s normal, so at least he won’t be locked up and experimented on. But he’s young, in a military compound, with nobody else. Maybe Scott will come back and take him away. Or Susie will get him out, look after him. Chances are, he’s not leaving anytime soon… After, I repeat my story. “Wait, you can injure with your power?” she asks, shocked. I smile a little. “I’d show you, except I drank from the bloody water… Truth be told, I’ve been trying to create illusions all through story time. Spider glances at the water. She needs to drink. “You’re going to dehydrate yourself you know. You need liquids.” She sighs, and forces her gaze away. I noticed sometime during the storytelling that Lily held her gaze focused on us, listening in. “Drink the water.” She says. “You’re not getting out. Though, dying would be easier.” Cheery… “Watch me!” I snap. “And they’re only doing tests. Blood samples and that. I pick life.” At this, she laughs at me. A cold, horrid, almost hysterical laughter. Her dishevelled hair, with the laughter, makes her look and sound completely and utterly crazy. Maybe she is. “There is so much more than that! We’re animals to them! Animals!” The way she talks is scaring me more than the actual facility. We stare a little wide eyed at her. “What do you mean?” Spider asks. “These people are nothing but torturers and murderers!” “Murderers?” I ask. She buries her head again, and I’m afraid she’s going to go quiet again. Then she speaks. “They killed him… They tried to kill me too! He should never have been there… NEVR!! My eyes… my eyes changed. I was kicked out. Into the street. He-he followed me. Then they found us. And… and…” She bursts into tears. “Shot him?” I finished. She just nods. Something about this story seems familiar, but I can’t place my finger on it… Just then, Spider pulls me away from the door, just before it is opened. A guard steps in. Lily whimpers, trying to hide herself. Coming closer, he grabs my arm and drags me away, while I try to pull back. I’m not strong enough to fight them. “Kas!” Spider calls as I disappear from sight.